


【韩信中心】我同意这门亲事

by CarmineLucine



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 联合创作http://tiantiantiantiansky.lofter.com/view
Relationships: all韩信, 眛信, 良信
Kudos: 1





	【韩信中心】我同意这门亲事

【all信】我同意这门亲事（代发）

不愿透露姓名的x老师 一定要透露姓名的梦老师逼着我发的。本文作者这里

背景这篇。这篇纯邦信。所以本篇也是邦信前提。同一个架空现代背景的还有这篇。这篇是all和结婚离婚这两篇没有关系，独立背景

本文all里还包括钟离眛和良良

话说梦老师说完她要续写以后，一顿操作猛如虎，一看字数2500。信信竟然已经改！嫁！了！惊！说好了he转be的呢！怎么直接改嫁了呢！（大误）

但！是！精楚梦老师威胁我，要是不发的话，会在线暴打我这个精秦

精秦害怕极了，含泪发了（不是）亡秦必楚，亡秦必楚，社会，社会（抱拳）

正文，黑喂狗

————

主题：上次问韩某人能不能摆脱某个身份的姐妹还在吗？奶得好啊！乌鸦嘴！

#0  
我哭了

#1  
？

#2  
？？咋了

#3  
别提了，大草（中文

#4  
我也枯了，cnm这是什么带预言家，我今晚就要刀她！

#5  
是我理解的那两个人吗？刘x韩x？又怎么了？上个楼不是后来都在祝福吗

#6  
又离婚了。

#7  
……？我缓缓打出一个问号

#8  
不是，理智上我知道他们结婚很多年了，该有七年之痒了，但感情上距离我们集体祝福他俩才过了几个月啊。。。能不能考虑一下路人的感受。。。

#9  
我震惊了，为什么啊？

#10  
似乎是韩另有新欢。

#11  
……草

#12  
？？？没想到啊，韩这个浓眉大眼的也出轨了，我以为他俩要是出什么问题必然是刘在外面瞎搞，为什么韩这个被包养的能有这个胆子

#13  
高冷禁欲青年的外表全是装出来的吗？！

#14  
出轨对象谁啊，男的女的，这么大胆去绿刘总，迫真老虎嘴上揩油

#15  
这楼怎么回事，一个个友邦惊诧，这事他们已经掰扯很久了啊，出轨对象男的，不止一个

#16  
我今天打出的问号比过去一年都多？？？

#17  
15L别走，告诉我在哪里补课

#18  
楼里应该都知道他哥不是他亲哥吧

#19  
……

#20  
你在暗示什么，竹马打过了天降？

#21  
额，如果是他哥的话，两个孤儿相依为命，看对眼了也很有可能，他哥病了以后他也并不是主动去求包养的，好像也说得过去？

#22  
那也还是讹老刘的钱啊

#23  
楼上这就是瞎说了，明明是老刘馋人家身子，不然韩早就拿到社会援助了

#24  
援助归援助，你以为钱真能到他手里啊

#25  
打住，吃瓜而已不要吵架。15L还在吗求明白

#26  
他哥跟他关系本来就不对，他和刘领证之前还去找了他哥，说什么“你要是还记得，又该骂我了吧”

#27  
？这事大家都知道啊，有什么好说的，是个亲人就不希望弟弟被男人包养吧

#28  
我也觉得他哥跟他关系本来就怪，而且韩当时说的不是“你会责骂我”，而是“你如果记得就会责骂我”，他哥究竟得的什么病？失忆？

#29  
细思极恐

#30  
他哥跟他关系不对+1。正常兄弟叫哥就完事了，他硬要拗一串“钟离哥哥”，听着就黏糊。

#31  
……这就太欲加之罪了，人家又不是亲兄弟，叫个姓氏你也要管？

#32  
洗地的回答我一下，如果兄弟感情正常，韩当年为什么要说世上从没人爱过他？他哥听了不心寒吗？什么哥哥，分明就是吵嘴了的前男友。

#33  
那韩为了他大哥也够忍辱负重的，这可是整整十年的胯下之辱啊

#34  
胯下之辱太草了，虽然但是，刘某澄清过他俩没睡过（不管你信不信反正我不信

#35  
你们都歪到哪里去了，半年前他众目睽睽之下被找来的他哥拉进会议室，在里面撕得震天响，最后他哥又走了，他还是肿着眼睛追出去的。据在场人士说场面特别滑稽，韩一路追到楼下说钟离大哥你听我说，他哥说我可当不起王上一声大哥（话说王上是什么奇怪称呼，难道类似女孩被昵称小公主吗），韩就愣愣地喊了他哥全名然后说你想起来了就不要我了吗，他哥说王上现在又不需要卖我求荣，搞得这么难看干嘛。然后韩就哭了，当街暴哭…最后还是他哥先看不下去了把他载回家了…场景真是又惨又好笑。当时我还以为是家庭矛盾，现在看来是另一种意义的家庭矛盾。[doge]

#36  
可能是我重点错，但是既然半年前就炸了，为什么现在才离婚？

#37  
ls忘了十五楼说不止一个吗……

#38  
愿闻其详

#39  
韩实在艳福不浅，他哥是有几分狂野气质的帅哥，另一个也是万中挑一的美人。

#40  
说得我都好奇了

#41  
对的，一个就是他认的大哥竹马，另一个是他前段时间刚遇见的，比天降还天降。说是在街上擦肩而过，韩突然回头拉住人家，问人是不是在找人写书。

#42  
韩：我有特别的搭讪技巧

#43  
哈哈哈哈哈然后对方怎么回答的？韩这样真不会被骂深井冰吗？

#44  
然后那人一回头就笑了，说你怎么知道我在找人一起写书的。

#45  
服了，这也行

#46  
我吃柠檬，为什么我搭讪的时候别人没这么配合？

#47  
楼上要听实话吗

#48  
不用了谢谢，继续说韩吧。话说你们怎么知道这么详细的初见情节的

#49  
翻那人的fb账号啊，看我空间。

#50  
人呢，我上不去，哪一位能好心搬运一下

#51  
确实好看。。。

#52  
相由心生，搞不懂这种人怎么会去做小四，有隐情吗

#53  
看楼上说大概是个作家，那应该很清高啊，被瞒住了？

#54  
这么好看，我觉得刘可能我见犹怜，不会介意一起玩

#55  
颜狗都走开，他账号上说了啥？

#56  
艹，54L真相了，他和韩某拌嘴的时候还真带着刘，韩某说“你一来他就同意放手了，他果然又喜欢你又尊重你，你是不是也喜欢他，我就知道，你完全不在乎我的死活”  
我就吃个瓜怎么这瓜越吃越大

#57  
还有呢，张否认了以后韩还“你骗人你就是喜欢他，难道你没有为了他坑我？”底下还配了个猫猫踩脚的图，还有个猫猫追车的gif，好可爱哈哈哈

#58  
韩好能叨叨啊！“我还记得刘要送你的三万呢，那可都是我打下来的，他就拿我的东西送你，你是不是还很感动啊，更爱他了？”“肯定很感动吧，立刻说出了初见地点，怎么着你们一见钟情啊？”

#59  
？？？韩是这个画风吗？这十年里他一直都郁郁寡欢不爱说话的，这个又欠又娇的人是谁？

#60  
难以想象韩会这样怼人，安静天才人设崩塌了，心情复杂

#61  
这就是刘这些年想看却看不到的娇俏作精模式吗，脑补了下还挺可爱的（。

#62  
我倒戈了，原配又怎样，他跟着刘这些年你看他有一刻开心过吗，现在离婚找到真爱，是喜事啊！

#63  
心情还是很复杂，让我缓一缓

#65  
你们这就受不了了？那上周疑似3p岂不是要吓得你们魂魄出窍？

#66  
啊？

#67  
65言重了！只是韩半夜被噩梦吓醒了两个新欢都来安慰他了而已！

#68  
更迷惑了。做了个噩梦还要群发消息？而且难道我落伍了，工作相关可以群发，爱情相关也是能群发的吗？！

#69  
不是短信群发，狗仔都拍到了，韩是从房子里冲出来神不守舍地坐在路边，哆哆嗦嗦拿起手机讲了个电话，挂了以后好像还是不能忍受周围太安静，所以又讲了一个电话，最后两个接电话的人就都来了

#70  
……不知道该说些什么，这种时候只要微笑就好：）

#71  
他梦到了啥啊慌成这样？

#72  
前世死因？

#73  
怪力乱神停一停

#74  
真的没3p？

#75  
真没有，韩第二天还在张账号底下感谢了张半夜不远万里跑过去给他泡热巧克力，后来又谢谢他俩愿意听自己倾诉

#76  
那韩他……嘴上的破皮要怎么解释……

#77  
憋问了，你就当是被热巧克力烫的吧

#78  
腰呢？也是被热巧克力烫的？你们看他出门倒垃圾时那个姿势，啧

#79  
喝热巧克力的时候扭到了（棒读）

#80  
说起来那之后他和钟离好像关系也好了

#81  
是哦，钟离从他家出来的时候好像手受伤了，被包得乱七八糟的，然后韩拉着他去医院。之前韩一碰他他就甩开的

#82  
韩对上他钟离“哥哥”好像狗狗啊，和张就像猫猫傲娇

#83  
手，受伤，我想歪了......还有他扔的垃圾貌似是被包起来的好多玻璃碎片。好激烈哦

#84  
........不至于吧，这个，有可能是情敌打架

#85  
还有人记得这楼是要讨论他离婚的吗

#86  
离吧，我同意这两门新亲事

——-

其实是信信做噩梦梦见了上辈子在长乐宫惨、死，生动形象地场景再现了一下。听完他的ptsd心路历程后良良白了脸，钟离气得砸了桌子（玻璃的）


End file.
